Debt
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Naruto is a famous rockstar, shortly after meeting Sakura, his biggest fan. He starts to have flashbacks about different things that seemingly do not relate to him...Or do they?
1. Death

**Debt **

**Written By: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter One: Death**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**The story is based off an Indian movie called ****Karzzzzz**. **If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

_**It was a bright and **_sunny Saturday, when Jiraiya had finally won his case against Orochimaru for entitlement on thousand of acres of ramen factories.

Jiraiya went running through the forest out side of Konoha to find his beautiful, seductive blond, Tsunade, who was on a hill.

"Tsunade!!!" Jiraiya yelled as he was running through the forest.

Tsunade heard the voice of her pervert boyfriend whom she surprisingly loved.

"Baby!" She yelled back at him.

Jiraiya heard her voice and knew he found.

"Babes! I won the case! You and I are both getting married tomorrow!" Jiraiya cried out in happiness.

"That's amazing, Baby!" Tsunade yelled back.

Finally, Jiraiya reached a giant hill where he saw his blond in her cut sleeve tunic and black pants which went up to her knees.

"Looking good." Jiraiya complimented his special one.

"Not bad yourself." Tsunade said with a wink.

The white haired pervert with his headband and the blonde with the ponytail sat together holding hands on the hill looking at the clouds.

"The sun looks so pretty." Tsunade said romantically.

"So are you." Jiraiya mentioned with a wink.

Tsunade gave her special a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**That next Sunday, **as Jiraiya told Tsunade, they would get married the next day. The couple were at the Konoha Chapel.

After about an hour.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Minister said.

"Thank you!" Jiraiya said happily as he gave Tsunade a kiss.

After everybody, including the Minister left leaving only the bride and groom alone:

"This is wonderful!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he gave Tsunade a hug.

"I know!" Tsunade exclaimed happily.

**AT JIRAIYA'S MANSION:**

_**After about an hour **_or 2 after the couple arrived. Jiraiya decided to call his mother and his sister.

"Hello." Jiraiya's mother answered.

"Mother!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Jiraiya!" Jiraiya's mother exclaimed happily.

"Mother, how are you doing?" Jiraiya asked caringly.

"I am doing fine, how about you?" Jiraiya's mother asked.

"I'm doing well. Guess what happened the other day?" Jiraiya happily said.

"What happened?" Jiraiya's mother asked with a voice full of eager.

"I won the case! Now your son owns thousands of acres of ramen noodles!" Jiraiya happily told his mother.

"That's great. It's from your mother's blessings." Jiraiya's mother bluffed.

"You know it." Jiraiya said proudly.

"So when will you be coming here?" Jiraiya's mother asked eagerly.

"We- I mean I plan to come tomorrow." Jiraiya mentioned as he put his arms around his new wife.

"Your bringing someone with you?" Jiraiya's mother asked noticing Jiraiya's mistake of almost spilling the beans.

"That is a surprise. You'll be mad at first, but then you'll be as happy as I am. Probably less." Jiraiya told his mother.

"Aw! That's great! Here is your sister." Jiraiya's mother said giving the phone to Jiraiya's little sister.

"Hey Khushi!" Jiraiya eagerly said calling his little sister by her nickname.

"Jiraiya!! You promise you are coming tomorrow?!" Kushina asked.

"Yes. I promise I'll be there and you'll see me happy." Jiraiya told Kushina as he imagined their surprised faces when they saw Tsunade.

"Good. Not like last time!" Kushina said sternly.

"Don't worry! I promise with my life, if I don't arrive. I'll die." Jiraiya promised.

Kushina smiled.

"Well. I'll see you 2 tomorrow." Kushina eagerly said.

"Cannot wait. I want to see how old you've become!" Jiraiya happily mentioned.

"You don't know how old I am!" Kushina spoke with a frown.

"Um. 15?" Jiraiya guessed.

"NO! I'm 23! 2 years younger than you!" Kushina reminded Jiraiya.

"Oops. Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Jiraiya told his sister and hung up.

_**That windy, but sunny afternoon **_with a beautiful orange sun. Jiraiya decided to show off to Tsunade that he could board a plane.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade as she stood their in amazement.

"Wow. It's amazing." Tsunade said as she was speechless.

"So want to see my moves on a plane?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

"Please. You've shown me enough moves." Tsunade said with a grin.

"Aw. C'mon. Get in." Jiraiya told his wife.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both got into the plane and Jiraiya stared to start the plane.

"1.2.3. And we're up!" Jiraiya exclaimed as the plane was off the ground.

"Amazing." Tsunade muttered.

"You know it." Jiraiya bluffed.

After a few minutes. The plane started to act up.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked in horror

"I don't know. But, something is definitely wrong." Jiraiya said while trying to fix the plane.

"No duh." Tsunade muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll use my skills to fix this." Jiraiya bluffed.

"With your skills we'll both die.." Tsunade told him.

"I can fix this." Jiraiya lied, but trying not to scare Tsunade, who didn't seem as scared he was.

"Well. If you can fix it. Try. I mean do it." Tsunade said.

"Nice inspiration." Jiraiya joked.

"Really? This is no times for jokes." Tsunade sternly said.

"C'mon just trying to cheer you up, because your so scared." Jiraiya lied as he was sweating himself to death with fear.

"Yes. I'm the scared one, because I am dying of fear. " Tsunade sarcastically said.

"I don't think this will last any longer." Jiraiya mentioned

"No duh." Tsunade sarcastically mentioned.

"Let's get our parachutes." Jiraiya smartly spoke.

Tsunade looked behind her seat and got her parachute and started to get ready to jump off the plane while Jiraiya was desperately looking for his.

"Funny, she knew where her parachute is, without me telling her." Jiraiya thought "Well I did marry a smart blond. That's the first."

"I put 2 parachutes. Where is my parachute?" Jiraiya asked in horror.

"On the ground. Where I threw it." Tsunade coldly said.

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"I disabled the breaks. So the plane will be crashing soon." Tsunade said rudely.

"Goodbye." Tsunade said as she jumped of the plane.

"TSUANDE!" Jiraiya yelled as he was trying to get the plane to work.

Jiraiya was in a state of shock as Tsunade had tried to kill him. He still tried to get the plane to work, still knowing there was no hope for him to live.

"SHIT!" Jiraiya yelled as he crashed and burned…

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter :]**


	2. Back Again?

**Debt**

**Written By: HEARTOFPINKSOL**

**Chapter Two: Back again?**

**A/N: Hey! I'm super sorry for the late update! So I really hope you will enjoy this chapter!! (:**

* * *

**The story is based off an Indian movie called ****Karzzzzz**. **If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. **

* * *

**It has been 25 years. And** there is a new pop singer with the name of Naruto Uzumaki. At a young age, Naruto was adopted by Asuma and Kurenai, who gave him everything except love and happiness. Asuma and Naruto had a contract that Asuma gave Naruto a music career if he had legal rights over him. Often, Naruto and Asuma would get into quarrels and Naruto would threaten to break the contract. Yet, Naruto got some spark of happiness, but that was only by his 2 friends, Sasuke and Sakura. During a concert, Naruto plays a similar tune and gets some flashbacks of the plane accident.

Naruto finds this weird and decides to go to a doctor, the next day and ask him about why this happening. He was accompanied by Sasuke:

"Hm. Seems weird, let me do some tests and we'll see where this lead too." The doctor explained to Naruto.

"Fine. Do whatever, I just want to know why this is happening." Naruto told the doctor.

After a few tests:

"I did the tests and saw the results. From what is happening, it seems like you must be a reincarnation of someone." The doctor informed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Reincarnation? Isn't that rebirth thing?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I know it may be hard to believe but I saw all the symptoms Naruto has been having and it seems like reincarnation." The doctor told the 2.

"Please. Reincarnation is impossible. Once you die, you go to hell or heaven whichever one." Sasuke explained.

"Now, that is beliefs, and so is reincarnation. But, once I had a patient who used to fight as well as the first hokage. I mean, everything he did was just so similar, I kept hearing the other doctor's say it must be reincarnation, I didn't believe it one bit. But, then I thought about all the symptoms and I read about it more. Surprisingly, it may have actually been reincarnation." The doctor recalled.

"Naruto honey!" Kurenai faked as she walked in.

Naruto and Sasuke heard her voice and rolled their eyes.

"What happened to you? When I heard you went to the doctor, I was completely worried. I prayed to the gods that you would be okay." Kurenai lied.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered.

"What has happened to our beloved son?" Asuma acted as he walked in.

"Well, we think this is a case of reincarnation." The doctor told them.

"Wait. Naruto, tell me again. You played a tune and you got memories of some plane accident. Correct?" The doctor made sure.

"?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You are the age of 25 correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yea."Naruto answered.

The doctor went onto the computer and typed in Plane accident, 25 years ago.

"Found something." The doctor said as he opened an article about Jiraiya's accident.

"When were you born?" The doctor politely asked.

"July 6th, 1985." Naruto replied.

"Now, I'm sure. I found this report about a man named Jiraiya, who got in a place accident, 25 years ago on July 6th, 1985." The doctor told Naruto.

"What does it say on the article?" Sasuke asked.

"It says..Jiraiya crashed onto a mountain and he then burned and died." The doctor read.

"Naruto, when you saw those memories. What did you see?" Sasuke asked.

"I saw a man desperately pushing buttons trying to fix a plane. He then had gotten hit and that was what I was seeing." Naruto told them.

"Impossible! Here, I would advise you to go to Konoha as soon as you can. That was where Jiraiya died and who knows if you are the reincarnation of Jiraiya you may recall full memory as that was where Jiraiya stayed or well on the outside of Konoha." The doctor advised.

"Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Yea man. You know that place very well. You've had so much concerts there." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yea. But.." Naruto said speechless.

"It's a doctor's command." The doctor commanded with a smile.

"Fine. I'll leave tomorrow." Naruto told the doctor.

"That's fine. And if anything happens, please inform me about it immediately." The doctor mentioned.

"Don't worry." Naruto told him.

**KONOHA:**

Naruto meets up with his friend, Sakura, whom he is in love with and plans to get married soon.

Naruto gave Sakura a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked when she saw him.

"What? A guy can't see his favorite person?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Well, he can, but he never does!" Sakura cried out.

"Sorry. But you've heard my schedule, it's crazy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto smiled.

"How long you staying?" Sakura asked.

"As long as I want to.." Naruto answered.

"Or need to." Naruto thought to himself.

"So, why not I give you a tour onto the beloved Konoha?" Sakura asked with a smile

"That would be nice." Naruto told her with a smile.

As Sakura was giving Naruto the tour, Naruto recognized places, but thought it may have been because of the last time he went to Konoha.

"Well now you've seen this part of Konoha, wait till I show you Princess Tsunade's Palace." Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"On the outside of Konoha, c'mon!" Sakura commanded as she walked with Naruto holding hands.

Naruto froze as he heard outside of Konoha.

"Let's see where this leads us to." Naruto thought.

The pink haired and the blond stopped a gigantic palace.

"This is Princess Tsunade's palace." Sakura told Naruto who stood in amazement of the size of it.

"Wow." Naruto said as he was speechless, but he then started seeing things which were more clearer then the last few times.

"Yea. Well it wasn't hers till her husband died." Sakura explained.

Naruto didn't answer as he was thinking of everything he was seeing.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura asked trying to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto shook his head and asked what.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sakura asked.

"Um. Sorry, no. I was struck by the amazement of this palace." Naruto lied.

"This palace wasn't hers. It became hers after her husband died. Which was like a while ago." Sakura repeated to Naruto.

"Who was her husband?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"His name was Jiraiya. Apparently, he was so rich, he was called a prince or a king. Sadly, he died in a place accident." Sakura said shaking her head.

Naruto froze and stared at Sakura.

"J-J-Jiraiya!?" Naruto stuttered as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yea. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Should I tell her I'm the reincarnation of Jiraiya? No. I can't. If Tsuande learns of this she'll hunt me down. Hm. What should I do? I mean there is probably some reason I'm back. Right? Yea. I guess so." Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto wasn't paying attention to her.

"Oh. Yeah. You know, just asking." Naruto lied.

"We should meet this Princess Tsuande." Naruto advised.

"Hm. I'll ask my Uncle Hiruzen." Sakura informed.

"Oh ok." Naruto told her.

"Here. Let me call my Uncle Hiruzen." Sakura told him as she got out her phone.

Naruto nodded.

"Wait. Why are you so sweaty?" Sakura asked noticing the sweat on Naruto's face.

Naruto felt his face and felt the hot water from the nervousness.

"Um. It's really hot here." Naruto lied.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Because you are here." Naruto replied back charmingly hoping it would cover it up.

Sakura smiled and gave him a hug.

Sakura left to go call Hiruzen, leaving Naruto in a very sweaty state.

Naruto gets out his phone and calls the doctor.

"Hello." The doctor answered.

"Hello. It's Naruto." Naruto replied in a panicked tone.

"Naruto? You sound worried what happened?" The doctor asked.

"You are right. I am the reincarnation of Jiraiya." Naruto informed him.

"Great! But how'd you know?" The doctor asked him.

"Well..I just saw his. I mean my house. And I guess I solved the puzzle." Naruto explained.

"That is great!" The doctor said.

"Oh Naruto!" The pink headed yelled.

"Got to go. I'll call you later. Bye!" Naruto told the doctor as he hung up.

"Guess what? We can meet her!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto smiled evily.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review! (:**


	3. Solved!

**Debt**

**Written By: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Three: Solved! **

**Written: February 2010**

**A/N: Hey! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update. My computer broke down so I couldn't update. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

****************************************IMPORTANT*******************************

**The story is based off an Indian movie called ****Karzzzzz**. **If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. **

*****************************************IMPORTANT*****************************************

"I'm going to get her back. " Naruto thought to himself while Sakura wiggled her arm.

"Huh- oh what?" Naruto asked as he shook his head to get out of his head and into the real world.

"What is up with you? Fool!" Sakura cried out.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"All you've done is just stare into space.." Sakura said with a frown.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he gave Sakura kiss on the cheek.

"So. Why do you want to marry her? You don't have any plan on marrying her..do you?" Sakura sternly replied.

"Baby. I love you so much. I want to meet her so she can arrange our wedding to be a grand blast!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aw! But you'll have to talk to Uncle Hiruzen." Sakura told him.

"Right. Will he like me?" Naruto cautiously asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said with a smile.

"What isn't there to like?" Sakura said seductively.

Naruto grinned.

"Let me give you some tips. First, don't try to hard to impress Uncle, or else he will be unimpressed. Uncle's favorite thing to do is fighting. Which you aren't very good at." Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Actually I am-was the best fighter in this-my place." Naruto responded as he noticed his mess ups.

"Sure. The best fighter in this place was Jiraiya. You probably know nothing about Jiraiya!" Sakura said.

"Definitely. " Naruto lied.

"Sweet. People think I was or am the best fighter." Naruto thought to himself and he put out a grin.

"C'mon. Let's go meet Uncle Hiruzen!" Sakura said as she skipped around arm-and-arm with Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and knew that by meeting him he would be hitting 2 birds with one stone. As if he meets Hiruzen he would be marrying his love, Sakura, and he would be able to meet Tsunade and take what is rightfully his.

Soon enough, the couple reached Uncle Hiruzen's house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't tiny. It was cozy, as Sakura would say.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The one my little one has fallen for. The one my little one breathes for. The one my little one will die for." Hiruzen spoke in a proud voice.

"I think you should know something about my little pupil." Hiruzen said as he put his hands behind his back.

Naruto and Sakura held each other tightly as they thought he wasn't going to accept their marriage. But..

"She thinks of money as paper. Her every wish is a command. But, only person would ask to marry my beautiful one and that person is you." Hiruzen responded as he turned around and put a smile across my face.

Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"But. I've got one question. You are such a famous star, and Sakura is nothing except a gem of beauty. Why would you accept her? I mean there are so much other people." Hiruzen joked.

"Well your daughter is a thief. She stole my heart the minute I saw her." Naruto charmingly revealed.

"I'm not sure whether Cherry Blossom has told you this. From one's eyes I see their intentions and from then I judge." Hiruzen explained sternly.

"What do you see in my eyes?" Naruto asked bravely.

Hiruzen frozenly stared at Naruto 's crystal blue eyes. While Naruto felt shivers down his spine.

"I see love in those eyes. Now, Let me tell you more thing which if you accept, I'll let you marry if you fail, your love will fail." Hiruzen sternly said.

Naruto gulped.

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked as he stuttered.

"I am Sakura's only one in this world." Hiruzen said with a choke. Sakura looked down and Naruto put out a frown.

"I hope I have kept her happy so far." Hiruzen told Naruto.

"Uncle. Don't say that." Sakura commanded. Hiruzen smiled.

"I love her with my life. But, after marriage do you promise to keep her happy for the rest of both of your lives?" Hiruzen pleaded.

Naruto quickly nodded.

"I'll make sure not even a tear comes off those emerald eyes." Naruto promised.

Hiruzen smiled and gave Naruto a hug and tried to say thank you, but it wouldn't come out because of the tears.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto had told Hiruzen and Sakura he didn't need to meet with Tsunade as he would just meet her on his own. Soon, Naruto decided he would go check out his old palace.

While Naruto was driving in his bright red Ferrari, he walks through the way towards where the helicopter was 25 years ago. While on that pathway he sees a man playing a flute who was playing a certain rhythm.

"Hi. May I know who you are?" Naruto asked politely.

"Shikamaru. What's it gotta do for you?" Shikamaru coldly replied as he stopped playing his flute.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto told him.

"Heard that name. Somewhere. Oh well. " Shikamaru said aloud to himself.

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto asked.

"You just did." Shikamaru smartly answered.

"Ugh. Where did you learn that rhythm?" Naruto asked.

"Me father!" Shikamaru told him.

"Okay. And who is your father?" Naruto asked.

"Shikaku Nara." Shikamaru said.

Naruto remembered that name, but didn't know from where.

"Where'd he learn that rhythm from?" Naruto asked.

"His good friend. Jiraiya." Shikamaru told him.

"Can I meet him?" Naruto smiled as he said that.

Shikamaru glared at him.

"Are you here to make me feel bad about the death of my father?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"No.." Naruto sadly said.

Shikamaru was about to put his lips on the hole, but then Naruto asked another question.

"How'd he die?"

"That damn asshole Orochimaru! That bastard wanted Pops out of here, but Pops being the great me he was and demanded to stay. Orochimaru got

pissed and he took revenge on Pops!" Shikamaru angrily informed Naruto.

"What did he do for revenge?" Naruto asked.

"Well. When my Pops got sick one night, it was terrible. I couldn't bear to see him like this. He requested Orochimaru to buy him medicine as Orochimaru was rich as hell. But Orochimaru refused and laughed at my father. The next day, Pops died. I swear to God, Orochimaru poisoned the food because he brought a whole bunch of food and after Pops had it, he got sick!" Shikamaru explained.

"Such an ass!" Naruto yelled as Orochimaru killed his friend.

"Why did Orochimaru want your father out of here?" Naruto asked.

"Because Orochimaru owns all this land for his damn ramen factory. Then that palace over there." Shikamaru said as he pointed to the palace previously owned by Jiraiya.

"Princess Tsunade lives there.." Shikamaru told him.

"Why does Orochimaru own the land Jiraiya use to own? I mean if Jiraiya's palace went to Princess Tsunade, wouldn't the land and factories?" Naruto asked.

"Ya know. I've wondered the same. God knows what Tsunade did to him. Or what he did to her." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto told him.

Shikamaru gave a small smile..

"I answered your questions. You answer my one simple question. Why did you ask so much questions?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru.

"You wouldn't understand. Your father, would've." Naruto quietly said

Naruto stared at all the land and thought of the plane crash

Naruto got into his car and drove away.

"Why would my father?" Shikamaru thought confusedly

Shikmaru continued play that beat.

Naruto continued to plan out his way to take revenge on Tsunade.

**That NIGHT**

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hi." Naruto calmly said.

"I know you don't want to see Tsunade. But, she invited Uncle to a party at her palace!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Cool." Naruto spoke.

"C'mon! Get ready!" Sakura cried out.

Naruto nodded and went over to his apartment.

Naruto took a out a black tuxedo and got 2 roses.

Hiruzen, Sakura, and Naruto walked in into the party. After a few minutes everything got quiet and everybody put their drinks in the air.

Down the steps came a beautiful figured body. With silky blond hair out touch the lady's bare pale skin. She wore a red dress which covered most of her chests with a bare back visible to everyone. The red lady had white gloves on her hands and she got a drink from the waiter. As the lady drank, the guests drank.

"Welcome to my party!" The lady seductively said with a wink.

**A/N: End of chapter!**

**Hope you liked it. It took me forever to write. Hm. I wonder who that red lady is.. ;] haha.**

**Review :D**


	4. Tsunade

Debt 

Written by: Heartofpinksol

Chapter Four: Tsunade

Written: February 2010

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter!

***********************************************************IMPORTANT*******************************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz**. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. **

*********************************************************IMPORTANT***********************************************

Naruto didn't see the red lady because he was talking to Sakura. As the red lady walked moving her perfect hips from left to right, everybody greeted her and she had a single smile on her face. Soon she walked near Sakura.

Sakura interrupted Naruto while he was telling her a story.

"This is our very own Princess. The lady whom can give us that grand marriage. And, also a lady who has treated me as a daughter." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto slowly turned around to see the devil.

Naruto stared at her with his crystal eyes that wouldn't leave her and look at Sakura. It wasn't because of her beauty or perfect body. But, because she was no one other than Tsunade.

"She sure doesn't look 50 or older." Naruto thought as Tsunade looked like she could probably fit in their age range.

Every time Naruto stared at her, her body would switch to how she looked from 25 years ago and now.

Naruto's mind was going crazy with all the times they had spent together to when she killed him.

Tsunade slowly walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Hi. I'm Tsunade." Tsunade seductively said.

Naruto's eyes grew wide which confused Sakura and Tsunade about why he is so surprised.

"Naruto." Naruto proudly said as his eyes were glued onto her face.

"I'm sure this isn't in your knowing. I'm a big fan of yours." Tsunade told Naruto with a smirk.

"Are you here for a shooting or music video? Or maybe even a tour?" Tsunade asked.

"None of those. I'm on a holiday." Naruto answered.

"Well then. Enjoy yourself in the land of Konoha!" Tsunade commanded with a smile.

"Sakura, be sure to take care of him." Tsunade commanded Tina.

"Of course. Tsunade-kun." Sakura told her.

"I'll see you around.." Tsunade said as she walked away.

Naruto faked a smile, but still his eyes were stuck upon her.

All of a sudden, music started.

Sakura stared at Naruto with her puppy dog green eyes.

"Want to dance?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes.

Naruto smiled and put his arm on her waist while her arms were on his shoulders.

Naruto, even when dancing stared at Tsunade. There was always a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Does Tsunade-kun have a new husband?" Naruto suspiciously asked.

"Well as you know already know, Tsunade-kun's husband died in a plane accident. Tsunade-kun was so much in love with him, she decided she wouldn't marry." Sakura explained to Naruto.

"I wish I could Tsunade-kun sometimes. I mean her life is PERFECT! Casino on Saturday nights, Monday gold, Tuesday races." Sakura informed Naruto.

Naruto nodded and was staring at Tsunade.

Tsunade caught his eye while dancing with some guy.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade told the guy she was dancing with.

Tsunade walked up to Sakura & Naruto.

"Sakura, darling. Could I dance with Naruto? I mean it is such a rare moment when such a big star comes to our little Konoha." Tsunade said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"He is all yours."

Sakura then left the dance floor.

Naruto put his arms on her waist, and her arms on his shoulders.

"So how do you like our Konoha?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"It's great. I feel like I've know this place for many years. Like I've lived here. Maybe **past relations**." Naruto responded as Tsunade started laughing while Naruto gave a fake laugh.

"C'mon. There is no past live. Hahaha." Tsunade reminded Naruto.

"Yeah. Sure." Naruto lied.

"It could be any relationship. Nothing is old." Tsunade told him.

"Relationships must be changed after they are made. But, they cannot break." Naruto smartly said.

"Your quite an interest man." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Your are nothing less, Tsunade-kun." Naruto complimented.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto meets a man with the name of Kakashi. Naruto decides he wants to know what happened to his sister and mother.

Naruto remembers Kakashi was another good friend of Jiraiya, so he would know something about what happened to his family.

"Hello." Naruto said as he waked in.

A handsome man with white hair looked up.

"Naruto? Am I correct?" Kakashi quietly said.

"Yeah. You are." Naruto told him.

Kakashi nodded.

"I am here to learn about the family of Jiraiya." Naruto replied.

Kakashi stared at Naruto.

"Why'd you come to me?" Kakashi muttered.

"I had heard you a are a good friend of his." Naruto told him.

Kakashi nodded.

"Well as far as anybody knows, his family they aren't in this village. Only one person would know who they are." Kakashi honestly said.

"Who?" Naruto suspiciously asked.

"Tsunade-kun." Kakashi muttered.

"Thanks. Do you know where she would be?" Naruto asked.

"Hm. It's Saturday. And it's about 7 PM. She'll probably be in the casino. Not far from here." Kakashi informed Naruto.

"Thanks so much!" Naruto exclaimed and went out the door.

**AT THE CASINO**

As Tsunade was gambling, but unfortunately losing which had obviously gotten her upset.

"You don't have to bet or you'll lose." A voice came behind Tsunade and she slowly turn her head.

"Good evening." She said and turned around to the board.

"You know. I've heard of a quotation. Let me let you hear. Unlucky love, love in gambling." Naruto announced.

As Tsunade has no interest in what Naruto was saying tell he quoted the quote. Her eyes grew wide as if she knew that quote.

"It's reverse is lucky in love, unlucky in gambling." Naruto announced again.

Tsunade eyes grew even bigger.

Tsunade quickly turned her head and thought of something:

_FLASHBACK:_

_At a casino, Tsunade was gambling. Jiraiya walks up to her and says something._

"_You don't have to bet, or you'll lose."_

"_Mr. Astrology, mind your business." Tsunade rudely tells Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya chuckles._

"_I said that because it's an old quotation." Jiraiya tells her._

"_Unlucky in love, lucky in gambling. Lucky in love, and its reverse unlucky in gambling." Jiraiya announced._

"_You are in love. That is why you are losing." Jiraiya reminds Tsunade._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Now, Tsunade was staring at Naruto with giant eyes.

"Whoa. What are you thinking?" Naruto asked as he already knew the answer.

Tsunade didn't answer and turned back to the game.

She lost again.

"I think your love is back in your life." Naruto tells her with a fake smile.

Tsunade turns around and glares at him. She grabs her furry jacket and leaves the casino.

"Plan set." Naruto thought to himself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will Tsunade find out?? What is going to happen? Read on! Review! I'll update as much as chapters as how much reviews I get. : ) Well I'll try. **


	5. Suspicion

Debt

Written by: Heartofpinksol

Chapter Five: Suspicion

Written: February 2010

**A/N: Enjoy!! By the way, the bold parts are usually something Naruto says to remind Tsunade of what she did to Naruto. And Kakashi is Tsunade's butler. They hate each other. Especially Kakashi. Tsunade hates him because he doesn't respect her as a Princess or a sama. Also, I know I'm updating fast, it is because I want to get a good amount of chapters up. **

******************************IMPORTANT**********************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz**. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. **

*************************IMPORTANT**************************************That night in Tsunande's bedroom:

"What are you thinking?" Tsunade asked her self.

"After so many years, why are you thinking of Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked herself again.

"That boy, Naruto. He acts just like Jiraiya! Whenever he is in front of me, I feel not Naruto's presence, but Jiraiya's presence." Tsunade answered.

All of a sudden, the door opens. It was Kakashi.

Tsunade glared at him.

"Excuse me!?!? Can't you knock the door?" Tsunade said as she covered her robe up.

Kakashi shrugged.

He closed the door, then knocked on it.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Come in." Tsunade angrily commanded.

Kakashi came inside the room.

"Happy?" Kakashi asked.

"How could you talk to Tsunade-sama like that?" Tsunade snobbishly asked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as she looked away.

"Sorry Ma'am. You left your phone at the casino." Kakashi told her.

"Leave it there and get out!" Tsunade commanded.

Kakashi put the phone on the desk and he stood in between the exit and the entrance.

"GET OUT!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi left.

**The Next day:**

As Sakura was blabbering, Naruto was staying quiet.

Finally, Sakura stopped and asked Naruto something:

"Naruto, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Naruto told her.

"Naruto! I'm leaving for my doctor business tomorrow! So I thought we could spend the whole day together! You know go to the casino!" Sakura reminded him.

"Well my friend, he had a lover. Due to circumstances and misunderstandings, they were broken up. He couldn't forget her for many years. Soon, he meets another girl whom he falls for and promises marriage. All of a sudden, his previous lover comes back with all misunderstandings cleared. Now, what should he do? He can't forget his old love. But he can't deceive his current lover either." Naruto explained his love life, but lied claiming it was a friend's love life.

"Your friend should tell his new love everything. If she loves him, then she will tell him to go back to his old lover. That is what I would do." Sakura informed Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked her.

"For what?" Sakura asked confused.

"You solved it so easily." Naruto answered.

"It seems like your problem, not your friend's. Hey, Mr. Uzumaki, you don't plan on deceiving me. Do you?" Sakura joked.

Naruto gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I was only kidding. I know you would never deceive me." Sakura lovingly said.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Tsunade was at a Horse Race gambling for a horse to lose.

Unfortunately for her she lost (again lls.)

"I told you that you don't have to gamble." A voice behind her said.

Tsunade looked behind her and saw Naruto.

"When you bet on number 1, I bet on number 2. So, here is your winning ticket." Naruto told her as he handed a ticket.

"Oh my god! You're impressive!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"You're lying. If I was really was, you'd let me take you out for lunch." Naruto bluffed.

"Haha. That is the best pick up line I've ever heard. How does tomorrow sound?" Tsunade replied back.

"Done." Naruto told her.

**THE NEXT DAY (Again LOL)**

At the restaurant:

"Oh Naruto, stop. I'll die laughing." Tsunade commanded as she was about to pick up her glass of wine.

Naruto put his hand over hers.

"Come on. Tsunade,** I won't let you die so easily." **Naruto promised.

Tsunade smiled.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here!" Tsunade spoke as she grabbed her purse.

As the 2 blonds walked out of the restaurant, Tsunade started talking:

"Naruto, you know? Today is the best day of my life."

"If today is the best day of your life than you should say we should be bored of it." Naruto told her with a grin.

"You are very aggressive. I like it!" Tsunade happily spoke.

"C'mon." Naruto commanded as he put his arm around her waist.

As Naruto and Tsunade were walking, Naruto saw Hiruzen and his bodyguards, Iruka and Yamato. He immediately takes his arm off Tsunade.

Hiruzen walks toward the 2.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-Sama." Hiruzen greeted the Princess.

"Hello Hiruzen." Tsunade greeted as well.

"How?" Tsunade asked.

"He was fine till yesterday, but today he is unwell." Hiruzen said.

"Well then. Take care of yourself." Tsunade told Hiruzen.

"Bye Naruto." Tsunade said in a seductive voice.

Tsunade walks over to her limo.

"You and Princess seem to be very good friends in a few days. Casinos, Horse races, Lunch. It won't go until breakfast?" Hiruzen said.

"Uncle Hiruzen, what are you talking about? It was just a meeting." Naruto said.

"Son, I've seen the world. I know what I am saying." Hiruzen reminded him.

"I'm leaving." Naruto told Hiruzen and he did as he said.

"Always tell the truth a truth, not a lie. Don't break my heart." Hiruzen poetically spoke as he put his had on his heart.

Iruka and Yamato nodded.

**That Same Day: **

As Tsunade was walking down her crimson steps, Kakashi, her butler came.

"There is something for you." Kakashi coldly told her.

Tsunade stared at him.

"Flower for you, Madam." Kakashi corrected himself.

Tsunade gave a smile.

"Beautiful flowers." She said as she touched them.

Tsunade noticed a note and was about to open it.

Tsunade gave Kakashi a glare, and Kakashi left.

"I know you'll say no before reading this. I also know you want to meet me. I'll wait for you at Oriental Night at 8:00 PM. Love, Naruto." The card had read.

**At Around 8:30 PM at Oriental Night**

Naruto was in a blue suit with a glass of alcohol.

He was waiting for Tsunade, he looked up in the mirror and saw the beautiful blond in a stunning white dress. It barely covered her knees. It was no sleeved.

"Hello." Tsunade says in a tempting voice.

Naruto didn't answer as he drank his drink.

"Now, you called me and now you're upset." Tsunade reminded him.

"You are 30 min late!" Naruto reminded her.

"Sorry." Tsunade told him as she gave him a kiss.

"If you say sorry like that, then **I'll even forgive what you for what you did."** Naruto told her with a grin.

Tsunade laughed.

"This is for you." Naruto told her as he handed her a box.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Take a look." Naruto commanded.

Tsunade had a big smile upon her pale face until she opened the box…

**A/N: What could be in that box? Read on to the next chapter!! : D**

**R&R**


	6. Caught!

**Debt**

**Written by: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Six: Caught! **

**Written: February 2010**

**A/N: SORRY for the really late update! I was really busy! But I hope you like this chapter! It is VERY important for you to read the flashbacks and everything. Enjoy! **

******************************IMPORTANT*********************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz**. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. **

*************************IMPORTANT**************************************

_

* * *

_

_**RECAP: **__"This is for you." Naruto told her as he handed her a box._

_"What is it?" Tsunade asked with a smile._

_"Take a look." Naruto commanded._

_Tsunade had a big smile upon her pale face until she opened the box…_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade's face was in shock. With what the box contained was something special.

It was a necklace.

Not some ordinary necklace, it was the same exact one that Jiraiya had given to Tsunade.

The beautiful gold necklace with a sapphire in the middle, was horror to Tsunade.

Naruto noticed the change of expression on her face.

Tsunade couldn't keep her eyes from looking at the necklace.

A memory flashed in her head.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Oh my god!" Tsunade said as she picked up the gold necklace._

"_It's beautiful, Jiraiya!" Tsunade continued._

"_But, without an occasion.. Why are you giving me this expensive gift?" Tsunade asked._

_Jiraiya walked up to her._

"_This is our first official date." Jiraiya responded as he took the necklace from her hand and put the necklace around her neck. _

"_It is a very big occasion!" Jiraiya said with a grin as he gave a kiss on Tsunade's cheek._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"It is a gift of our first official date." Naruto repeated himself as he had said in the past.

"This is a big occasion." Naruto said.

"What happened? Don't you like it?" Naruto asked.

"It is beautiful!" Tsunade replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Naruto got up and put the necklace around her neck.

Tsunade could just feel the presence of Jiraiya near her.

Naruto took one last sip before walking to the dance floor.

Naruto walked to the dance floor.

Tsunade turned around and saw him.

Naruto let out a hand, but she refused.

Naruto put a puppy dog face, which Tsunade couldn't refuse.

She walked over to him.

The song: Tik Tok by Kesha started blasting.

After that, a few other club songs were blasting out.

Everybody was dancing including the blonde couple.

**THAT NIGHT AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT:**

Naruto was video chatting to Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I've decided. I'm going to tell Tsunade how much I love her tomorrow." Naruto replied.

"I trust you, man. But, think before you do any steps. Please.." Sasuke cautiously told Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

The chat ended.

**NEXT DAY:**

Naruto and Tsunade were driving towards some place.

Suddenly, the car stopped..

"Why are we stopping her?" Tsunade asked.

"For your beautiful support. That I'll spend with you." Naruto responded.

Tsunade sighed as she took of her shades.

They both exited the car.

As the couple was walking through the trees.

Naruto noticed Tsunade staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

"You love Sakura. I mean LOVE Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Yeah. I do." Naruto told her.

"Then why are you trying to come close to me?" Tsunade asked.

"I learned the meaning of love when I met you." Naruto answered.

"I thought of Tina's friendship as my love." Naruto continued.

"It starts with fun. Now it is taking a serious step." Tsunade reminded Naruto.

"We won't meet again!" Tsunade stated sternly.

"Bye!" Tsunade said as she started walking away.

Naruto sighed.

He started to sing a love song he created.

**A/N: Not done. I just wanted to say the love song I am putting on is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Could you just pretend Naruto wrote the song. The song is not mine. Read on!**

_The stars lean down to kiss youAnd I lie awake and miss youPour me a heavy dose of atmosphere'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundlyBut I'll miss your arms around meI'd send a postcard to you, dear'Cause I wish you were hereI'll watch the night turn light-blueBut it's not the same without youBecause it takes two to whisper quietlyThe silence isn't so bad'Til I look at my hands and feel sad'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Tsunade heard the first part of the song and immediately looked back.

Another memory shot out.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Jiraiya had a journal out and was constantly writing in it._

"_What are you doing?" Tsunade asked him._

"_Nothing." Jiraiya told her as he was about to close it._

_Tsunade ran and took the journal before he could close it._

"_The stars lean down to kiss youAnd I lie awake and miss youPour me a heavy dose of atmosphere'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundlyBut I'll miss your arms around meI'd send a postcard to you, dear'Cause I wish you were here" Tsunade read._

_Jiraiya looked embarrassed._

"_This is a amazing song!" Tsunade told Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya shook his head._

"_No really! You should publish it!" Tsunade commanded._

"_Are you trying to make fun of me? It is just a few lines I made up." Jiraiya told Tsunade._

_Tsunade smiled and kissed Jiraiya's head._

"_Well these are BEAUTIFUL lines you made up." Tsunade said._

"_I'll watch the night turn light-blueBut it's not the same without youBecause it takes two to whisper quietlyThe silence isn't so bad'Til I look at my hands and feel sad'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly" Tsunade continued reading the rest._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"_I'll find repose in new waysThough I haven't slept in two days'Cause cold nostalgiaChills me to the boneBut drenched in vanilla twilightI'll sit on the front porch all nightWaist-deep in thought becauseWhen I think of you I don't feel so aloneI don't feel so alone, I don't feel so aloneAs many times as I blinkI'll think of you tonightI'll think of you tonightWhen violet eyes get brighterAnd heavy wings grow lighterI'll taste the sky and feel alive againAnd I'll forget the world that I knewBut I swear I won't forget youOh, if my voice could reachBack through the pastI'd whisper in your earOh darling, I wish you were here"_ _Naruto continued singing._

Tsunade started running away from Naruto as he was some kind of freak who knew everything about Jiraiya.

Yet, Naruto would always find her.

After Naruto was done singing.

Tsunade gathered up her courage and went face-to-face with him.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" She asked worriedly.

"That is my husband's song!" Tsunade reminded.

"How can you sing it!?" Tsunade asked.

"All I know is that it's my heart's voice." Naruto calmly replied.

"What do you want from me?!" Tsunade begged.

"I love you Tsunade." Naruto told Tsunade.

"Hmph." Tsunade said as she slowly walked.

"You're crazy. Do you know there is a lot of distance in between our age." Tsunade reminded Naruto.

"Look at my eyes. You're so beautiful." Naruto told her.

"Nothing can stop my love. I crossed the borders of death for your love. I am Jiraiya." Naruto revealed.

Tsunade stared with big eyes.

"Your Jiraiya." Naruto told Tsunade.

"I was reincarnated for our love." Naruto stated.

Tsunade looked disgusted.

"What rubbish!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Truth was, Tsunade didn't believe it. Or if she did, she couldn't accept it.

"I don't trust you one bit. You're a liar! Naruto! Or whoever you are! You're a liar!" Tsunade cried out.

"How many proofs should I give? You take a cup of coffee before you brush. If you don't get breakfast till 11:00 AM, you won't be pleasant. You hate tea drinkers. Along with that you hate smokers." Naruto explained.

Tsunade looked scared.

"Naruto, please. ANYONE can know these facts." Tsunade said with a stutter.

"Fine. Let me say some facts only you and YOUR husband, Jiraiya, knows!" Naruto said.

"When you kiss, your hands always touch the back of their head. Your first time with Jiraiya was NOT your wedding night, but a few days after the first date. You were dressed in black leggings and a green tube top. The night when you got married, sometime around 10 pm. You walked out of the bathroom, in a red robe which didn't pass your knees. A part of the robe was open. You slowly walked shaking your wet blonde hair as you had just taken your shower. Your first action after getting on the bed was stroking Jiraiya's face, then you kissed him. After that, Jiraiya and you went under the covers the whole night." Naruto reminded Tsunade.

Naruto then gave more detail on what had happened on their wedding night and all the other times.

"Now. Can you still say that I am not your Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade stared at him with a shocked face.

"No. ONLY. I mean ONLY Jiraiya would know all these facts." Tsunade quietly responded.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Tsunade, I love you so much. You don't know how much. I remember every moment we spent together. I will NEVER forget them. I clearly remember EVERYTHING." Naruto said.

As Tsunade was hugging Naruto, her eyes got big.

She thought what if Naruto knew about her murder.

"BUT, I don't know how my accident was." Naruto lied.

Tsunade was in a way relieved.

"I just remember us on a plane. Then all of a sudden, the plane got fast. Then, the place crashed!" Naruto said letting go of the hug.

"Please tell me of the accident." Naruto begged.

Tsunade started to fake cry.

She gave him another hug.

"I remember that day. I shiver thinking about it. We were going to meet your mother. Suddenly, there was something wrong with the plane. You told me to wear a parachute. You told me to drop down. When I told you to wear a parachute. You said there is only one parachute in the plane. I said no to drop myself alone. And then you forced me to drop down. I saw you dieing in front of my eyes. I couldn't save you!" Tsunade lied with alligator (fake) tears coming down her eyes.

"Stop crying. It is your love for that is why I am standing up in front of you. I had a sister and a mother. What happened to them?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade got off Naruto.

"Your mother couldn't handle the situation. She stopped speaking. Doctors said to take her away from this environment. So that she could forget about your accident. I sent your mother and Kushina away. Unfortunately, your mother died a few days after. Kushina had gotten married, but the 2 were in a car and they met with an accident!" Tsunade explained.

Naruto gave a kiss and a hug to Tsunade.

But, somebody saw that kiss and hug.

That somebody was walking down that road.

They heard Tsunade's crying, but at the time they didn't know it was hers.

The mysterious person turned around and saw Naruto's kiss and hug to Tsunade.

They had saw Naruto's face, but they had saw the SHORT clothing and knew it was no one other than Tsunade!

**A/N: OMT! WHO COULD'VE HAVE SEEN THIS KISS?! Is it somebody important or just some random person? Well read onto the next chapter :]**

**For whoever you think the person is, just put it in a review : ) **

**I hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Explanation

**Debt**

**Written by: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Seven: Explanation **

**Written: March 2010**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter :]**

****************************IMPORTANT*******************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers.

*************************IMPORTANT**************************************

_RECAP:_

_Naruto gave a kiss and a hug to Tsunade._

_But, somebody saw that kiss and hug._

_That somebody was walking down that road._

_They heard Tsunade's crying, but at the time they didn't know it was hers._

_The mysterious person turned around and saw Naruto's kiss and hug to Tsunade._

_They had saw Naruto's face, but they had saw the SHORT clothing and knew it was no one other than Tsunade!_

_

* * *

_

**SAKURA'S **face in total shock.

"Is Naruto really hugging Tsunade-sama?" Sakura thought as she ran home in tears.

**SAKURA'S HOUSE:**

As Sakura ran through the doors and into her room..

Hiruzen, who had his Konoha news paper up, but really he was just looking at his porn magazines.

Hiruzen could never stand Sakura crying.

He rushed towards her room and started knocking on the door.

"Sakura. Sakura, honey. Are you okay?" Hiruzen asked worriedly.

No response.

Only sobbing was heard through the stained glass windows.

After about a million tries.. The "Sakura" stained glass went on the left and the other on the right.

Sakura's face was as red.

Before Hiruzen could say anything, Sakura gave him a hug.

"Sakura. Please don't cry." Hiruzen tried to calm the cherry blossom down.

"Uncle Hiruzen, you won't ever betray me. Will you?" Sakura asked Hiruzen.

"WHAT! Of course not! I'd never do such a thing!" Hiruzen cried out.

"Good. Because, you're the only one I have in this evil world." Sakura replied.

"What do you mean? You have Naruto and Tsunade-sama." Hiruzen reminded Sakura.

Sakura took her head off Hiruzen's chest.

"No I don't." Sakura quietly responded.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen curiously asked.

"As I was walking down a path, I saw Naruto hugging Tsunade-sama!" Sakura answered.

"It must have been a friendly hug?" Hiruzen guessed.

Sakura shook her head.

"A tight hug. Followed by a kiss. A kiss on the lips!" Sakura exclaimed as the wet, hot tears repeatedly came down her cheeks.

Hiruzen pulled her back into his arms.

"No. He doesn't deserve you, Cherry Blossom. You're too good for him. Forget about him." Hiruzen advised.

* * *

After Naruto had dropped Tsunade home, he drove to Sakura's house.

As Naruto walked in, he saw a angry Hiruzen and a sobbing pink haired girl.

"Why'd you come here? Spend the night there." Hiruzen angrily said.

Naruto predicted they must have saw a kiss or something that would reveal the relationship of him and Tsunade.

Naruto walked closer to Hiruzen.

"Uncle Hiruzen and Sakura, I'll explain everything at the right time." Naruto told them.

"What will you tell us? That you're in love with a **very older women**! True love. Hn. You didn't think about this precious girl even for a moment! I've seen a lot of **bastards, **but they all aren't like you. You broke the heart of this innocent girl for that old hag, people call women! If I told you the truth about her, then you will become crazy!" Hiruzen angrily cried out.

Naruto suspiciously looked at Hiruzen.

"What do you know about Princess?" Naruto asked.

"She is **not** a princess, she is a **BITCH!"** Hiruzen replied.

Sakura turned around.

She had never heard Hiruzen talk with so much anger and such bad words.

Well she had, but never about Tsunade.

"Jiraiya's family was destroyed when she came in their life. She **was** the wife of Jiraiya. And, now the concubine/prostitute of

Orichimaru!" Hiruzen explained furiously.

Naruto still looked confused.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"The thing I'm going to tell you today, are things I even hid from Cherry Blossom. Sakura's father was a driver for Jiraiya's old mansion, or known as Tsunade's mansion. He was a very good friend of mine. All of a sudden, my door knocked…" Hiruzen informed.

_**Flashback**_

_It was late at night, and it was raining._

"_HIRUZEN! HIRUZEN!" Homura yelled as he banged on Hiruzen's door._

_Hiruzen heard they yelling and opened the door. _

_He saw his best friend lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest!_

"_Homura, who did this?" Hiruzen asked worriedly._

"_I won't survive, Hiruzen." Homura replied._

"_Please take care of my daughter, Sakura." Homura requested._

_Homura was in pain and was barely able to speak._

"_Who shot you?" Hiruzen asked as he was trying to help his friend breathe._

"_I went to Tsunade's house and I heard their talking. Then Sasori saw me and he shot me." Homura explained._

"_What did you hear?" Hiruzen curiously asked._

"_Tell me!" Hiruzen repeatedly said._

"_Jiraiya. White Temple." Homura stated as he was barley able to say the last few syllables. _

_Hiruzen kept repeating the words Homura had said to him._

_Unfortunately, Homura had died that instant. : (_

_**A/N: NOT DONE. But, I just wanted to say, I know Homura isn't Sakura's father, but just pretend. Thanks! And whatever you read, was what Hiruzen was saying. Now, Read on!**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I didn't tell anything to the police. I was worried for Cherry Blossom. I had no work. So, the next day I went to Orichimaru and Tsunade's mansion." Hiruzen said.

_FLASHBACK (AGAIN):_

"_So Homaru told you everything before dying?" Tsunade asked as she walked down the steps in a short, short dress._

"_Jiraiya. White-" Hiruzen said, but interrupted by Tsunade. _

"_Okay. I get it. How much do you want?" Tsunade seductively asked._

_Tsunade was in a sofa with Orichimaru on the other side._

"_We cannot trade with money. A child is now an orphan because of you. Now you've to take care of her. Like a mother! And, if anything happens to me or to her. Then I'll tell everything to police. I have everything arranged to do so. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We made a deal." Hiruzen said.

"But even till this date, I wonder what is the connection between the White Temple and Jiraiya." Hiruzen said aloud.

"I CAN TELL YOU! I can tell you the connection between the White Temple and Jiraiya!" Naruto cried out.

"You?" Hiruzen asked as he gave a confused look.

"YES ME! DIDN'T YOU HEAR?! A story that happened on my my life. Just imagine, a boy loves a girl VERY much. He breaks customs and marries her. But, two days of the marriage, the bride kills him! Only for what? PROPERTY! Look at this miracle, that boy has been reincarnated. Then in young age, he looks at her that she is enjoying life happily. Jiraiya's temple is still there

The one where he died in front of! Mementos of Jiraiya's family is still standing, but where the hell is his family?!" Naruto cried out.

"I ask where is my sister, and my mother. Nobody knows! Nobody knows! NOBODY GOD DAMN KNOWS!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Hiruzen asked.

"It is a truth, Uncle Hiruzen. Whatever I just said, is what is happening to me." Naruto revealed.

"This mountain breaks upon me. I'm not crazy, that is why I'm telling you this." Naruto explained.

"You are Jiraiya, the pervy sage?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Oh thank you, God! Thank you for this miracle!" Hiruzen was happy.

"Monty, no matter whether anyone can trust you or not. I will always trust you." Hiruzen promised.

Hiruzen said as he gave Naruto a hug.

"I don't know where that whore has hidden your mother and sister? " Hiruzen said.

"Now. This is why I acted to be in love with Tsunade." Naruto revealed as he got away from the hug.

"So she can trust that I'm the real Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"I told her that I don't remember how I died. I said all of this just to learn where my mother and sister are. You know what she said? That they died! Lie after lie! You're right. We'll find them. My heart says so." Naruto explained.

"Don't worry, Naruto. God will lead you to meet with your sister and mother. By the way, you are not alone. We will all help you finding them." Hiruzen kindly said.

"C'mon Cherry Blossom." Hiruzen commanded as he left.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! I thought you were wrong." Sakura quietly apologized.

"It's okay, Sakura." Naruto told her and Sakura followed Hiruzen to leave the room.

**A/N: Done with chapter!**

**I hope you liked it :] **

**Will they find the sister and the mother? **

**And, by the way if you're thinking whether Tsunade actually did it with Orichimaru, she did. **

**WELL. Comments and everything is appreciated : ) **


	8. United

Debt

**Written by: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Eight: United**

**Written: March 2010**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Okay. Here are some few things I need to tell you before you read.**

**1. Hana is the name of Jiraiya's mother.**

**2. When words are in italic, they are a flashback.**

**And that is all. **

**Well enjoy!**

******************************IMPORTANT*********************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers.

*************************IMPORTANT**************************************

A memory was brought into Naruto's head.

"_After me, there will be only one name. That name is Jiraiya. He paid his family's loans. He brought back the respect of his family." Jiraiya's mother had told Jiraiya. _

_Jiraiya grinned. _

After the memory was gone from his head, Naruto looked at the mirror and saw Tsunade doing an evil laugh with a gun pointing at him.

Naruto, who had pressure on him. He had threw a glass at the mirror, breaking the mirror.

Naruto poured himself a glass of ABC (it is alcoholic shot).

Another memory was flashed into Naruto's head:

_Jiraiya was playing the guitar, but like always it broke : ( _

"_Aw come on, Oniisan (older brother in Japanese). You broke another guitar string. _

_You can't learn to play guitar." Kushina told her older brother._

"_Imouto (younger sister in Japanese), you should know that when your brother decides on something he will put his everything in it." Jiraiya reminded his younger sister._

"_Oh that is why you won't give up on hitting on girls." Kushina joked._

"_Oh no you didn't. Girls have such a beautiful body. I mean those curves. Yum!" Jiraiya said aloud. _

_Kushina gave him a glare._

"_Shiz." Jiraiya muttured as he put his guitar down and started running from his sister, who was about to kill him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Naruto kept taking more and more shots, as he was upset.

Finally, Naruto got back to his own apartment/house and passed out as he hit the bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Naruto woke up the next morning, confused onto why he was in the same clothes with his giant headache.

Naruto walked downstairs and yelled.

"Chiyo!" Naruto yelled for his maid.

"Chiyo is not here. She is sick. I have come to take her place." A girl said.

"Whatever. Just bring a glass of water for me." Naruto commanded as he didn't show his face to the girl and walked towards his balcony.

"Your coffee is ready." She said.

"Ugh! Just get me a jug of water. Dammit!" Naruto said as he was pouring wine in a glass.

Naruto's back was facing the pink haired maid.

"Sir, don't drink wine so early in the morning." The girl mentioned.

"Wow. Just shut up and get me water!" Naruto cried out.

Naruto looked at the picture that was near the bar.

The picture showed a reflection of the maid.

Her face was familiar to the blonde.

"Our family says that if you drink wine, then all families are ruined." The girl explained.

Naruto immediately turned around and saw a better picture of the girl's face.

The girl looked worried.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked as he started walking closer to the red head.

"Hinata." The girl told Naruto.

"Chiyo is in my neighbor. Today she is sick, so I took her place." Hinata continued with sweat coming down her pale face from her beautiful red head.

"Hinata." Naruto repeated.

"It is not possible for your name to be Hinata! You aren't Hinata!" Naruto cried out.

"My name is Hinata." Hinata repeated as the sweat was coming faster and faster.

"YOU AREN'T HINATA! YOU ARE KUSHINA! KUSHINA! KUSHINA!" Naruto cried out as the coffee in the maid's hands fell with her eyes growing wider.

The mysterious girl ran from the room in tears.

"My name is not Kushina! It is Hinata!" The girl explained.

"You are lying! You are lying to me!" Naruto yelled.

"Please don't say this, sir." The girl begged.

"Then why won't you admit that you're the daughter of HANA!" Naruto cried out.

"HANA IS DEAD! JUST LIKE THE WHOLE FAMILY!" Kushina exclaimed as she looked face-to-face with Naruto in tears.

"I have no relation with them. I am a poor women. I work at everyone's house just for my kids. What do you want with me!?" Kushina continued.

"Why do you hurt me by saying that I'm a part of that family!?" She asked.

"Khushi." Naruto said.

Kushina knew only one other person who called her that..Jiraiya.

"Khushi." Kushina repeated.

"You cannot recognize me. But, I can recognize you, Imouto." Naruto explained to his little sister.

"Imouto?" Kushina asked as she didn't recognize who it was.

"Yeah, Khushi. You are the sister of Jiraiya. Who called you Khushi, because she always so happy and loving." Naruto explained.

"Jiraiya. How do you know Jiraiya?" She asked suspiciously.

"Idiot! I am J-! I mean I am a friend of Jiraiya's. I mean my father was a friend of Jiraiya's in Konoha." Naruto lied.

"Oh. Jiraiya did love to go to Konoha. His house was on the outside of Konoha." Kushina informed.

"Yeah. Father told me when I come to Konoha, I should look for Jiraiya's family." Naruto explained.

"People are trying to look for them, but no one could find anything." Naruto mentioned.

"We are dead for everybody. After Oniisan died, our life was full of darkness." Kushina told Naruto.

"Just two dead bodies. Me and okaachan (Mother in Japanese)." Kushina said.

"Mother! Where is she!? How is she?! I want to meet her." Naruto cried out.

Kushina led the way to meet their mother.

On the way, Kushina had explained about the state of her mother.

Hana (their mother) thought that Jiraiya was still alive. She couldn't handle the fact that he was dead.

**KUSHINA'S HOME:**

"Give me back my pencil!" A little kid's voice is heard.

"I didn't take your pencil!" Another kid's voice was heard.

"Don't lie! You took it!" The first kid's voice said.

"Obaasan (Grandmother in Japanese). He took my pencil, and he won't give it back!" A little girl said.

On the chair, was a old lady who looked miserable. She sat there. No emotion.

"What can you tell Grandma? It is not like she'll listen or talk." A little boy said.

All that was in the old lady's arms was a picture of her son, Jiraiya.

Naruto and Kushina had reached.

Naruto saw the miserable state of his mother.

"Just like that. She just sits there with a picture of Oniisan." Kushina explained.

"She never sleeps. She never eats. No action." Kushina continued.

Naruto nodded and pointed to the door.

The two walked through the wood door.

When Naruto walked on, his reflection was on Hana's picture of Jiraiya.

Her eyes grew wide.

Hana turned her head around to see Naruto.

But, in her eyes. It was Jiraiya.

"You're back, my son." Hana **FINALLY **said.

"Oh my god. She talked." The little girl whispered to the boy.

"I know right." He whispered back.

Kushina ran through the doors.

"Mother!" She exclaimed.

"Granma is speaking!" The two kids repeatedly said in happiness.

"You're back, my son." Hana spoke as she got up from her seat and started walking towards Naruto.

"Come sit." She told him.

Naruto stood in silence.

"You're tired, aren't you? Khushi, Jiraiya is back! I knew you would come late. But, I knew you would come." Hana said with a smile.

"Speak. Why don't you talk?" She commanded.

"You're my Jiraiya. Right?" She asked.

Kushina stood behind Hana.

"Yes. You are my Jiraiya. You're a piece of my heart." Hana said.

Naruto, was still silence. Tears were coming from his crystal eyes.

"Mother, please sit." A man said as he walked in the room.

"He isn't your son." The man told her.

"You're sick. Remember? Sit here." Kushina told her mother.

"No. He is my son, Jiraiya!" She exclaimed.

"God cheats everyone. But, NEVER a mother's heart." Hana told them.

Two of the neighbors, along with Kushina were trying to have Hana sit in her chair.

"This isn't Jiraiya." Kushina told her.

"No. This is Jiraiya!" Hana protested.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto **FINALLY** spoke!

"But." One of the people said.

"I SAID. LEAVE HER!" Naruto sternly replied.

The two neighbors left.

"Mother. Mother." Naruto said.

"You are my Jiraiya aren't you?" Hana asked.

"Yes. Mother. I am your Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"Nobody could recognizes me, but YOU are the only one who does." Naruto explained.

Hana was smiling.

"Look my son recognizes me. He recognizes his mother." Hana happily spoke as she put her hands on Naruto's face.

"Mom. Now, that I'm here. I have a request will you please accept?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Get some sleep." He commanded.

"Yes. Now I can sleep. Now, you're back. I can sleep peacefully." She said with a happy tone.

"C'mon." Naruto said as he led the way to the bedroom.

Finally, Hana fell asleep.

"Mommy, who is this?" The boy asked.

"Come here, kids." Naruto said in a excited voice.

"I am your uncle." He continued.

"After today, you're living with me." Naruto said aloud.

"You're great, God." Hiruzen said as he was at the door. **(STALKER!)**

"You give wounds, but you heal them." Hiruzen continued.

"Kushina, this is your brother, Jiraiya. A miracle of destiny. Naruto, son, please do not put too much on your back. Do your work. I'll take care of them." Hiruzen kindly told him.

Naruto put up a smile.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER!**

**Aw that is sweet, he finally gets to meet his family :] **

**Hiruzen is soo nice. **

**Well, comments are appreciated.**

**I'll update ASAP (: **


	9. Guilt

**Debt**

**Written by: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Nine: Guilt **

**Written: March 2010**

**A/N: Hey guys! I've got the update! This chapter is very important!!!! I'm not kidding. **

**And, there is a song in this story. It is important. So it is important for you to read it. **

**The song isn't exactly like a song. I got the English translations of the real song from the movie, this story is based off of. The **_**italics **_**mean it is a song. The **_**italics and underlined**_** means it is a flashback. There is like one of those. I used the word sang, like a million times. So spare me for that! Lol! Well. Enjoy this REALLY IMPORTANT chapter! Haha! **

******************************IMPORTANT*********************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers.

*************************IMPORTANT**************************************

THAT NIGHT:

"After you had died, Orochimaru offered me a deal. If I don't get the property, he'll give me 5000 ryo's (currency in Naruto) every month. But, only you knew where the property papers were. Mother was sick. I had to send her back. I accepted Orochimaru's offer. Everybody had said that I was Orochimaru's whore! I did this only for Mother and Kushina." Tsunade lied with fake tears running down her face.

"Tsunade, you've done so much for my family and I. Now, at this very moment. I'll tell you where the property papers are." Naruto told her.

Naruto held Tsunade's hand as they walked to a wall.

"Um. Naruto, darling. This is a wall." Tsunade said confused.

"Yeah. It is. Now, tell me is it a wall?" Naruto asked as he snapped his fingers.

The once upon a time wall, slide over to the left, which showed another hallway.

Little did the couple know, that Kakashi was watching the both of them.

Naruto and Tsunade reached another wall.

Naruto put in a code ('1-9-2-6') and a picture on the wall opened.

Naruto put his hands through and got out papers.

"This is the property papers. These show that you are the wife of Jiraiya. And, you can put this in court." Naruto informed.

Tsunade's eyes grew big.

"Court?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to fulfill my mother's dreams." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, Orichamaru is a very dangerous man. You must not mess with him" Tsunade told Naruto

"He cannot do anything." Naruto reminded Tsunade.

"Now. Are you with me or not?" Naruto asked as he put out his hand.

Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto, I love you. I'll always be with you." Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto.

"I love you too. I really do." Naruto said as he put his arms around Tsunade's bare back.

Kakashi had stared big eyed when he saw the two hugging.

LATER:

"What the hell are you saying?!" Kimimaro asked angrily.

"I'm saying the truth." Kakashi explained.

"I saw Naruto take the files from the safe and now Tsunade is going to be filing a court case." Kakashi continued.

"Keep your pitiful eyes on that damn blondie. If you are correct, you'll get whatever you want. But, if you are wrong, well. You'll regret it." Orochimaru explained.

"Yes. Sir. Thank you so much!" Kakashi said.

"GET OUT!" Orochimaru yelled and Kakashi left the room in a hurry.

"Like 30H3 says! Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe." Orochimaru said aloud, as he got a snicker from Kimimaro.

"Because of that other blondie(Naruto)…Tsunade is going to beat us in court." Orochimaru says.

"Sir, think about it. If Naruto dies…Tsunade has no one to help her. She can't help herself. She gave up her chakra and everything to you for money." Kimimaro explained.

Orochimaru let out a evil smirk.

"Yes. Yes. She did." Orochimaru thought about his previous time with Tsunade.

The next day:

Tsunade was looking at a picture of Jiraiya.

Sakura walked into the room.

Knock Knock.

Tsunade heard the knock and turned around.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked.

"Oh. Sakura. Yes. Come in." Tsunade coldly told Sakura.

"I have something to say." Sakura told Tsunade.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Tsunade's back was still facing the pink haired.

"Naruto told me everything. He was meant to you." Sakura continued, she put up a fist, but put it back down after Tsunade looked back.

"I mean coming back from the dead and came back for love. How can I break between your love?" Sakura asked as she made faces behind Tsunade's back.

"Sakura…" Tsunade said.

"Please marry him!" Sakura told Tsunade.

"Sakura, thank you so much!" Tsunade told Sakura as she hugged him.

Sakura made faces as she hugged Tsunade.

Naruto barged into the room.

"So you'll marry me now?" Naruto asked hoping Tsunade would say yes.

"No." She responded.

"What? Why?" He asked quickly.

"Jiraiya's death anniversary is in 3 days." Tsunade informed.

"I'm right in front of your eyes. I'm not dead." Naruto reminded Tsunade.

"Tsunade, we will marry 3 days from now. There is a show. I'll marry you at the show. The show is in 3 days." Naruto explained.

"I'll tell everyone our love story. I'll explain how love came back from death." Naruto explained.

3 DAYS LATER (THE DAY OF JIRAIYA'S DEATH):

"According to Sir Orochimaru's plan. We'll replace Naruto's microphone with this microphone. This microphone will give him a powerful electric shock, which will kill him." Kimimaro explained to Kakashi.

"That I can do." Kakashi said.

AT THE CONCERT:

"I'm getting married! Sorry ladies." Naruto said with a grin.

"Everybody, please put your hands together for Princess Tsunade!" Naruto commanded.

Tsunade walked on the stage with a short dress, which hadn't gone to her knees. The beautiful red dress barely covered her chest.

"As Princess's and my age is very different. Why should I marry her? She is old. No. Age is just a number. Yet, those numbers make a story. A story of true love. A story which brought us together." Naruto explained.

"Mr. Beanzo, can you come on stage?" Naruto asked.

Danzo, in disguise came on the stage in a suit with papers.

Hiruzen looked proud.

Danzo, who was obviously a fake, was about to get them 'married'.

Naruto and Tsunade signed the paper.

"I declare you, man and wife." Mr. Beanzo said as the crowd applauded.

He left the stage.

"On this special occasion. I'm going to tell you a story. Mine and Tsunade's story. " Naruto said as he walked to the middle of the stage.

**A/N: Not even close to done! Lol! Just remember **_**italics**_** is the song. **_**Italics and underlined**___**mean flashback. READ THE SONG! It is **_**VERY **_**important. No lie. I know it isn't song like. But, spare me because it is English translations of the song from the movie. Okay. Enjoy! **

Naruto grabbed his microphone.

A glance was shot at Kakashi from Kimimaro.

"_There was a beauty_

_There was a crazy man_

_What age_

_What time_

_What period was it, it, it." Naruto sang._

Tsunade looked pleased as she was watching the performance.

"_There was a beauty._

_There was a crazy man_

_What age_

_What time_

_What period was it"_

As Naruto left the stage, Kakashi sneaked onto the dark stage.

He switched Naruto's hand held microphone to the microphone which would shock him.

Naruto had changed from his hand held microphone to his handset microphone.

A flight of stairs appeared, Naruto and Sakura walked down those steps.

"_One day they met." Naruto sang._

"_They started meeting everyday." Sakura sang._

"_One day they met." Naruto repeated._

"_They started meeting everyday." Sakura repeated._

Tsunade had her eyes a bit bigger than usual.

All the dancers, including Naruto and Sakura were slow dancing.

"_Then love happened." Naruto sang._

"_It was a disaster!" Sakura sang._

Naruto sang as he had his eyes were on Tsunade.

"_Listening to this tale_

_Where have you lost_

_People are surprised_

_Because they are unfamiliar to it" Naruto went on._

Naruto pointed towards Tsunade.

Sakura appeared on stage.

"_The path of love_

_About which we are talking" She sang._

"_On that path_

_I frequented" Naruto sang as he walked on the stage towards his REAL love_

"_There was a beauty_

_There was a crazy man_

_What age_

_What time_

_What period was it." Naruto sang_

"_There was a beauty._

_There was a crazy man." Naruto continued._

The next scene, Naruto and Sakura were in a car.

"_The beauty said" Naruto sung._

"_Listen, beloved." Sakura continued.._

"_The beauty said." Naruto repeated,_

"_Listen, beloved" Sakura repeated._

"_The skies and the earth_

_Are nothing to me without you_

_I can sacrifice myself for you_

_I love you" Sakura sang. _

"_Life without you is nothing to me_

_There period in love was very pleasant." Sakura continued. _

"_There was a beauty_

_There was a crazy man_

_What age_

_What time_

_What period was it." Naruto sang as he shot a glare towards Tsunade._

Naruto walked over to his microphone as instrumentals were playing..

Kakashi, Kimimaro smirked.

As soon as Naruto put his hands on the microphone, he felt a shock.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain!

The crowd got up.

"Naruto! Somebody, do something!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto got up.

The smirk was wiped off of Kimimaro and Kakashi's face.

"Dammit!" Kimimaro thought as he left the crowd.

After that scene was over, a helicopter was put onto the stage

"_The unfaithful lover betrayed her lover_

_In such a way(X3)_

_She gave him poison(X3)." Naruto sang as his eyes pointed towards Tsunade._

Tsunade looks surprised.

Tsunade felt the guilt go through her.

Sakura, was at the helicopter glaring at Tsunade.

Tsunade started to panic.

"No! No! No! No!" She thought.

Every time Tsunade stared at Naruto…she saw Jiraiya's face.

But, not that happy face which was assumed glued onto Jiraiya's face.

But, an angry face. A face which shocked Tsunade.

For a few seconds, the light went out.

Naruto and Tsunade were staring at each other's eyes.

Naruto saw guilt in Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade saw only anger in Naruto's eyes.

"_The young man died._

_The young man died._

_Now listen to the tale." Naruto sang._

"_He took birth at another place_

_And again reached the same place_

_His face was unknown_

_His brain was surprised." Naruto explained in his song._

"_He met again with the beauty_

_The same things happened again_

_He met again with the beauty_

_The same thing happened again." Naruto sang._

Hana, Kushina, and Kushina's two kids walked on the stage.

"_It was a debt on him_

_It was his debt_

_The debt had to pay it's debt." Naruto sang._

Naruto gave his family a group hug.

Tsunade was freaking out.

Tsunade looked at them.

Tsunade remembered the lie she told Naruto:

"_Your mother couldn't handle the situation. She stopped speaking. Doctors said to take her away from this environment. So that she could forget about your accident. I sent your mother and Kushina away. Unfortunately, your mother died a few days after. Kushina had gotten married, but the 2 were in a car and they met with an accident!" Tsunade explained_

Tsunade wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"_It was a debt on him_

_It was his debt_

_The debt had to pay it's debt." Naruto repeated. _

The whole family glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade understood everything, she was tricked. She was tricked by Naruto. He knew everything…

Tsunade fled from the show, before Naruto could get to her in time…..

**A/N: Will Naruto catch Tsunade? Or will Tsunade leave just in time? Read to the next chapter! Lol! Did you like the song? Comments are appreciated. (: Byee! **


	10. Spilled The Beans!

**Debt**

**Written by: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Ten: Spilled the beans!**

**Written: April 2010**

**A/N: Enjoyy! OMG! I'M ON CHAPTER 10! Crappers! Time goes by FASTT lol! **

**Hey, do you think I should write a sequel? I have a really good idea…but, I don't want to like you know make a really bad sequel. Message me or put a review saying whether a sequel would be a good idea. I don't want to say what it will be about… but, it is good! Lol! **

******************************IMPORTANT*********************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYTHING.

*************************IMPORTANT**************************************

Tsunade ran to her or Jiraiya's Mansion.

The beautiful doors were opened by the spiky haired blonde.

He heard heavy breathing.

Tsunade came out of the shadows.

Naruto walked towards her.

"Who are you!?" Tsunade asked repeatedly.

"You lied to me. You cheated me saying you were Jiraiya. You trapped me." Tsunade explained.

"Wrong. You cheated me! Listen. Princess of Konoha, Orochimaru's concubine, and the widow of Jiraiya!" Naruto spoke with a tone of anger.

"So. Now. Your royalty is over. I hope you enjoyed the 25 years of wealth and royalty. This is the end of your game. This house belongs to Jiraiya and Jiraiya's mother!" Naruto yelled.

Hana walked in.

"This house belongs to the sister of Jiraiya, Kushina." Naruto explained.

Kushina walked in, she gave an evil glare to Tsunade.

"This house also belongs to not your servant, but our faithful friend, Kakashi." Naruto informed as Kakashi came in giving a look of death.

"I told you one lie. That lie is that I forgot about how I died. But, you. You lied about everything. You said my mother died, is she dead? No! My sister is dead? No! They are all in front of you! They all want to hear your proof that you didn't kill Jiraiya!" Naruto spoke.

Naruto, Kakashi, Hana, and Kushina all started walking closer and closer to Tsunade.

"Show the proof! Show the proof! Show the proof!" Naruto yelled repeatedly.

"FINE! I DID KILL JIRAIYA! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM! HE IS DEAD! I MURDERED HIM! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" Tsunade admitted as she was yelling.

Hiruzen walked in .

"Did you hear that, officer?" Hiruzen asked as Officer Neji walked in.

"Yes. I did." Neji replied.

"UNCLE!" A voice called.

Orochimaru and Kimimaro had Sakura captive.

Sakura was with Orochimaru.

Tsunade looked surprised.

"Oh no. He might not help me after I betrayed him." Tsunade thought.

The plan had been that Tsunade was to get the property from Jiraiya, and Orochimaru would have a part of it. But, Tsunade had gotten greedy and kept the money to herself.

"Orochimaru, I have the property papers. I made a big mistake on betraying you! I'm so sorry! But, now we will work together!" Tsunade told Orochimaru.

"If you don't get her quickly then I'll be having a new bed buddy. Let us hope she is better than the blonde one." Orochimaru spoke with a grin.

Hiruzen put up his fists.

"Give me Tsunade…" Orochimaru commanded.

"Give us Sakura. We will give you her, for Sakura." Naruto said.

"Tsunade moves, than Sakura moves. If Tsunade stops, Sakura stops. Any smart moves, than Shurikens, guns, and others will be shot…" Orochimaru explained.

Tsunade took a step, then Sakura it went like that.

As the two were close to each other, Sakura jumped on Tsunade.

"BITCHHH! You think you can marry Naruto!" Sakura said as she started cat fighting with Tsunade.

Kimimaro was about to go, but Shikamaru who had arrived, jumped on Kimimaro.

"Heh. You killed my father! You asses!" Shikamaru said as he punched Kimimaro.

More of Orochimaru's henchmen came.

It was chaos in the mansion.

Everybody was fighting.

Kakashi took Hana and Kushina away.

"Please, have you seen your age?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Have you seen looked in the mirror ever?" Tsunade asked Sakura as she slapped her.

"Bitch. Oh no you didn't!" Sakura yelled as she slapped Tsunade back.

Orochimaru ran to punch Naruto.

Naruto glared at Orochimaru.

He was about to punch him, but Orochimaru dodged and kicked Naruto.

Naruto got control of Orochimaru, he was about to stab him with a Shuriken, but Orochimaru missed.

Orochimaru got the shuriken.

He was about to stab Naruto, but Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's arm and twisted it to make Orochimaru stab himself.

As Naruto killed Orochimaru, Sakura came up to Naruto.

"TSUNADE HAS ESCAPED!" She yelled.

**A/N: Yup! I'm done with this chapter! Yeah. I know really short. Sorry! I still hope you liked it! :] Comments = Appreciated! **


	11. Death part 2

**Debt**

**Written by: Heartofpinksol**

**Chapter Eleven: Death part 2**

**Written: May 2010**

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Super sorry for the late update. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. For various reasons. Enjooyy! **

******************************IMPORTANT*********************************

The story is based off an Indian movie called Karzzzzz. If you have seen the movie, please do not spoil it for the readers. I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYTHING.

*************************IMPORTANT**************************************

"Naruto! Go and find her! I'll take care of these people!" Hiruzen commanded.

Naruto nodded and ran out the door.

Naruto jumped in his car, and followed the not to far away, Tsunade.

Tsunade was driving at SUPER speed, Luckily, Naruto was in a way able to keep up.

Suddenly, Tsunade stopped, but Naruto couldn't see where her car stopped because of how much fog was there.

Naruto stopped at his car at a cliff.

"TSUNADE! You can't hide!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto couldn't find the blonde murderer.

Suddenly, a plane came with Tsunade in it.

The plane charged after Naruto.

"Shit." Naruto spoke as he ran to his car.

Tsunade got out burning shurikens.

As Naruto was driving away, Tsunade would be throwing the shurikens at him.

Naruto was able to dodge most of them, but one hit and flipped Naruto's blue car over.

Little flames were on the car.

Naruto came out of the car, in a bloody state.

"Ugh." Naruto cringed in pain.

Tsunade threw more and more shurikens at Naruto.

Naruto was too injured to dodge them, so they hit his bare arms.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed as the blades hurt his injured skin.

Naruto realized the flames on his car.

A light bulb came upon his head.

He grinned.

**BACK AT THE MANSION:**

More and more of Orochimaru's henchmen came.

But, they had been fought off by Hiruzen and his army, and Minato, Kushina's husband.

Hiruzen, even being old, had been able to fight them off and the good guys won the battle. Like always.

**Back with Tsunade and Naruto:**

Tsunade's plane came charging towards Naruto.

Naruto ripped a part of his shirt and put it on the fire.

The piece of yellow cloth caught on fire.

Tsunade was planning to hit Naruto with the plane.

But, Naruto threw the burning cloth onto the floor.

Tsunade hadn't seen the flames till she was closer to the ground.

The fire grew.

Tsunade tried to go higher, so the fire wouldn't touch her plane.

But, it was too late.

Some of the flames touched the now burning plane.

"AHH!" Tsunade screamed.

Tsunade could imagine what was going to happen.

"Naruto! Please save me! Please! I'm sorry! I'll change! I love you Naruto! I love you!" Tsunade begged as she yelled to Naruto.

Naruto gave Tsunade a glare.

For some reason, he wanted to go and save her. Than, he remembered his past life's death.

The plane was not in Tsunade's control anymore,

The flames grew more and more.

Tsunade saw the flames next to her, she was barely able to see what was in front of her. But, she had something. A white temple. The white temple which resembled the temple Jiraiya died in front of.

It was not long before, the gray and blue striped plane crashed into the White Temple.

Tsunade was gone.

Smoke came upon.

Naruto stared at it, tears came upon his eyes.

Memories of him in his past life and his current life with Tsunade remained in his heart, but in a far away place.

Even as much as he hated Tsunade, he did love her. Not once, but twice.

Naruto admitted that he did fall in love with her again after they met again, but the memories of the previous plane accident haunted him as he was near Tsunade.

Tsunade' death was similar to Jiraiya's death.

That was how Naruto wanted it to end. Naruto wanted Tsunade to suffer like Jiraiya did.

**A FEW MONTHS AFTER:**

Naruto lived in his mansion with his beautiful wife, Sakura.

Kushina, Minato, their 2 kids, and Hana all lived in the mansion with them.

Kakashi decided to travel the world, but still remained close to the family.

Hiruzen didn't stay with the family, but he visited them everyday.

The family never ever faced any more troubles.

Unknown to Sakura, there was a picture of Tsunade in Naruto's safe. Only Kakashi knew about it.

The day Kakashi had saw the picture:

"Naruto, do you still love Tsunade?" Kakashi had asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckled.

"Kakashi, sometimes you hate a person so much that you just can't be the same without them. Now, whether I still do love Tsunade or not, she is a piece of my life. She made me the person I am today. I mean at this moment I would've been in my 50's if I remained Jiraiya. But, now that I am Naruto I can redo all the mistakes I've done and live life another way. As much as Tsunade troubled me and everyone's, life… she did make it better. If I wasn't reincarnated I would've never met Sakura. And, Sakura is the best thing about my life. I love her." Naruto explained.

"So you just find the good in things?" Kakashi asked.

"Why not? Everybody does. You could die by traveling the world. But, you thought about the positive things like it'll be fun, and some other things. Even if you don't know it. Tsunade thought about the positive things too. I mean whether she really loved me or not, by killing me she got a partner in bed, and she got a fame and fortune." Naruto informed.

Kakashi grinned.

"Well at least no more troubles in our lives." Kakashi said.

"Ha. For now. Who knows? Tsunade might be reincarnated and want to take revenge on me." Naruto joked.

"Ha. What will her name be? Ino? Haha. That means pig. And, Tsunade is SURELY a pig for fortune." Kakashi continued with the joke.

"Haha or what? She never died. She somehow jumped out of the plane and ran so fast that the fire didn't even hit her?" Naruto played around.

"Hahaha. Yes. OR she will get plastic surgery and come back as some other random person and take revenge on you?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes. Because, she can definitely walk with a burned face." Naruto said.

"Haha. But, why would she take revenge on you? What is the worst thing you did to her?" Kakashi asked.

"Didn't sleep with her." Naruto joked.

"Man. I can't believe she did it with Orochimaru." Kakashi spoke in an amazed tone.

"Bro, you must admit one thing. Tsunade was one HOT 50 year old." Naruto joked.

"Def." Kakashi humored.

Kakashi and Naruto left the room.

Naruto locked the door.

And, they are now enjoying life and keeping their little conversation a secret.

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND THE STORY**

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm done with this story. Do you think I should write a sequel? I have some ideas planned. Well, I hope you liked the story. It was soooo much fun writing it! : ) Thanks for reading it! Please comment on how you like this story and whether you would like a sequel to this story! Thanks! Love you guys! **


End file.
